


Betrayal

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Collector base, Gen, MEFFW perfect 100, Mass Effect 2, Other, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973





	Betrayal

Trusting her was a huge risk, one Miranda warned him about as a reason to implant a control chip. Everyone knew better than to cross The Illusive Man. He was powerful, smart, and some would say his confidence bordered on arrogance. He always got what he wanted and what he wanted was Shepard to spare the Collector base. The betrayal he felt as he watched her prime the explosives raised a fury in him the likes of which he'd never felt before, and those who worked closely with him pitied the Commander if she ever found herself alone with him.


End file.
